When operating a pedal-driven vehicle, riders may desire feedback regarding their expenditure of energy and the resulting performance of the vehicle. Pedaling information such as power, torque, and angular velocity, for example, may apprise riders of their fitness level and facilitate improvement in pedaling efficiency and/or technique. To this end, power meters have been developed for use in bicycles and other pedal-driven vehicles that collect and report pedaling data.